Minako's Secret
by Zandrellia
Summary: In this story Minako knows a mysterious guy and all of her friends are trying to find out who it is! Who is it and what will happen? OneShot


Minako's Secret  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
In this story Minako knows a mysterious guy and all of her friends are trying   
to find out who it is! Who is it and what will happen?  
  
***  
  
Minako squealed in delight as she ran into the arcade and found the table   
where her friends were sitting. She smiled and sat next to Ami who was, as   
usual, reading.   
  
"Hey Minako! Why are you so excited?" Usagi asked, hoping for some gossip. It   
was a rather boring day today. Miss H hadn't even given her detention!  
  
"No reason." She said as she ordered herself a drink. Rei came in and began   
to fume over how ignorant Yuuichirou could be. Everyone laughed at the   
thought of Rei beating the young man with her broom.   
  
They sat and talked over the usual subjects as they drank their colas and   
laughed over a joke Makoto had heard earlier that day.  
  
"Oh I'm going to be late! I have some places to go and then I'm going to pick   
someone up before I go home. Would you all meet me at the park entrance in   
about an hour? Then you can meet him! Bye!" She said as she stood and waved.   
  
Before anyone could say anything she was gone. All the girls began to wonder   
who this guy was that Minako was picking up. They all schemed and made bets   
on who the mysterious guy was.  
  
***  
  
Minako ran up to the park entrance and greeted her four friends. "Hey! Let's   
go! I don't think he'd like waiting."   
  
They began walking away from the park and ended up in a neighborhood which   
they all were familiar with. "Hey, isn't this the neighborhood where Hotaru   
lives?" Usagi asked with confusion.   
  
They were even more confused as Minako lead them to the Tomoe house. The girls  
began to worry about their friend and the state of her mental health. She   
smiled and rang the bell.   
  
Hotaru answered the door and smiled up at the golden haired girl. "Good   
Evening, Minako! I'm sorry but my father said for you to come again tomorrow.   
He's sick and needs to wait another day."   
  
Minako frowned and sighed. "Ok. I'll be back tomorrow around six. Tell him I   
said hi!" Hotaru smiled and nodded before closing the door.   
  
"Well, I guess we better all go home. You'll have to meet him tomorrow. Be   
here at six!" She ran off towards her apartment leaving her four confused   
friends behind.  
  
***  
  
The next day was a typical school day. Usagi had found out that the   
mysterious boy had brown hair. Ami had found out that he had one blue eye and   
one green eye which they all thought was weird.   
  
Later that day at the arcade Makoto and Rei had found out that the boy was   
short but had a happy personality. His name was Maxfield.   
  
Apparently Maxfeild was staying with the Tomoe's due to an illness and the   
professor had been kind enough to help him during recovery to be sure he did   
not go into relapse and get the illness again.  
  
Everyone was very curious about this mysterious boy and couldn't wait to meet   
him.   
  
***  
  
They all walked to the Tomoe residence together and found Hotaru waiting for   
them. She smiled at Minako. "He's inside and waiting for you."  
  
Minako ran inside and down the halls, searching for the professor. Her   
friends and Hotaru soon followed.   
  
"In here Minako!" The professor's voice rang out.   
  
The girl opened the door and ran in. She glanced in a box and smiled. "Thank   
you professor!" She hugged the man like a vise.   
  
The four friends were wondering if maybe the boy Minako was hiding was a   
fraud. And then the golden haired girl pulled out a small puppy from a box.   
  
"Everyone! I'd like you to meet Maxfield!" She grinned and held the puppy up   
for all to see.   
  
The puppy with brown hair, one blue eye and one green eye, and a happy   
personality.   
  
The four girls groaned and fell in a heap on the floor. A puppy. No   
mysterious person to meet. No surprises. Just a puppy.   
  
"What's wrong?" Minako asked.   
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all Minako." Makoto said as she stood and brushed   
herself off.   
  
"Let me see the cute puppy first!" Usagi squealed and everyone else   
sweatdropped.   
  
***THE END***  
  
Disclaimers:  
I don't own Sailor Moon, it was never my idea and none of the characters   
represented in this fictional work were my origional ideas. 


End file.
